The proposed Transdisciplinary Research Consortium for Gulf Resilience on Women's Health (GROWH) builds on strong partnerships among communities with health disparities in the Gulf Coast Region, frontline health practitioners and scientists engaged in transdisciplinary community-based participatory research. Training and outreach to reduce environmental and reproductive health disparities. In collaboration with NIEHS, the Community Outreach and Dissemination Core anticipates achieving the following overall specific aims: Specific Aims: 1) Develop tailored, system-driven research translation and dissemination strategies drawing from environmental health, disaster preparedness, social, behavioral, risk communication, and cognitive research. 2) Validate strategies to embed disaster preparedness as community resilience building blocks in vulnerable Gulf Coast communities. 3) Build a stronger local and Gulf Coast regional health network for responding to future disasters, natural or man-made by strengthening the knowledge and skills of health professionals serving pregnant women and women of reproductive age.